A story about Mike and Kate
by Wiggle34
Summary: A story about Mike nad Kate and how people from their past came to their present can they over came them. This is my first time doing thas so please feel free to review and give ideas. Also I do nto own Sea patrol or its characters
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first go at writing this sort of thing so any thoughts or comments most welcome adn I hope you enjoy it_**

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

Mike watches from the bridge as Kate leads another boarding onto a FFV

"Bravo 82 this is delta 82 over"

"Go ahead X"

"We have 5crew all together at the back of the boat shit, had little resistance from them doing a boat search now over"

"Copy that X. Keep me informed over"

Little while later

"The crew from the FFV are settled and Chef has been informed of the 5 extra people to feed Sir" Kate says as she looks at Mike waiting for a response form him

"Thanks X" – as Mike turns to he looks at Kate their eyes meet and they stand there for a few seconds looking at each other only broken when the sound of RO is heard.

"Sir we have a Mayday call I am about to put it on speaker for you" – RO

"Thanks RO"

"MAYDAY, MAYDAY, this is the Ally Star, MAYDAY, MAYDAY"

All of a sudden Mike has gone white as RO and XO are looking at him with concern and worry, as he does not move or say anything. (Mike is worried it is his Parents boat, and that is his dads voice, is Ally on board or not, hoping for the later as he does not wont to have an argument with Kate about it once she finds out, thou feeling like he should of told her a long time ago) then hearing Kate's voice Mike breaks from his trance and responded to the call.

"Ally Star this is Australian warship Hammersley over"

"Hammersley this is the Ally Star" (Mike hears his mother's voice in the back ground going that is Mikes ship to his dad next thing the bridge hears is)

"Mike Flynn is that you?"

"Yes Dad it is me what is the problem"

"We have somehow lost engine power we still have plenty of fuel on board; everything looks in tack from what I can see"

"How many on board, over"

"Two Adults one Child over" (Mike is not even more worried and white looking than before)

"And what is your position"

"Position is …." RO gets the co-ords and hands them to the X, Mike misses them he is worried.

Mikes askes the X "how long till we are there?" "3hrs Sir"

"Ally Star this is Hammersley we are 3hrs from you, please report back to us every hour, over"

"Copy that Hammersley see you in 3 hours, Over"

Mikes starts to walk off the bridge "Xo has the Bridge I will be in my cabin if you need me"

"XO has the bridge" Kate repeats

Mike sits on his bed thinking.

Flash back to 9yrs ago (doing this as just major points)

• Mike finds Kate's positive test

• Kate does not tell him even after 2mnths

• Mike follows Kate to a clinic which he later on finds out is an abortion clinic

• Mike decides to leave that night and heads to Cairns to be CO of Hammersley leaving Kate a note

• 5mnths later Mike returns back to ADFA for a week long course for CO's he spots Kate heavily pregnant

• Mike askes around to find out what had happened to her finds out she is 8mnths pregnant and is not keeping it.

• Mike decided to get in touch with the adoption people and after some talking to them and his parent, when Kate gives birth to a baby girl he takes her to his parents place.

• Kate has no idea of what I did she is going to hate me even more now

End flash back

A knock on the doors brings Mike back to the present time.

"Yes"

X opens the door looks over to him and sees he is worried, and he can tell she knows he is worried thou Kate understand why he is worried it is only his parents after all.

"We are 30mins away Sir"

"Thanks X"

"CO has the bridge" mike says as he enters the Bridge

"CO has the bridge" Kate repeats

Mikes talks over the ships com "Dutchy to the Bridge please"

Dutchy arrives on the bridge

"Dutchy I want you to lead this boarding please, X you are to stay on the ship in the bridge please"

Everyone looks at the CO and X, X is giving Mike one of those what do u mean I can't go on the boarding looks

"Yes Sir" reply's Dutchy

"Sir and word in your cabin"

"Sorry X not right now you are to stay on the bridge and that is an order X. XO has the ship"

"XO has the ship" as Mike goes to walk off Kate looks at him and gives him we are talking about this later look which Mike notices and nods his head in return he knows they going to be talking later cause as soon as Ally gets on board she is going to know why. Why have I not told her sooner?


	2. Chapter 2

A little while later as Dutchy starts to lead the boarding Kate watches on in shock. She is looking at the girl on the boat and seeing herself in this girl.

Dutchy whispers to Swain on the RHIB, "Swain that girls looks like the X who is she", Swain replays "No idea Dutchy, I have no idea who she is"

As the RHIB is back at Hammersley, and the Mikes family are starting to be off loaded off the RHIB Kate comes down to the back of the boat and looks at the child, who is first off and runs up to Mike yelling "DADDY, DADDY" "Hi pumpkin how you doing" "Good Daddy even better now you are here", Mike gives Ally a big hug, then as his mum and dad get on board he does the same thing to them. As Kate watches from behind then Mikes mum tabs Mike on the shoulder and goes to Mike whispering so no one else hears "that is Kate Ally's mum correct" Mike looks behind and then looks down and reply's "Yes she is but she has no idea but by the look on Kate I am in for it now" "It be ok Mike you did what you thought was the best thing to do at the time" "Swain can you lead my family down to the Junior mess please, oh and by the way Swain this is Ally, my mum Helen and my Dad Brad" "Sure thing Sir follow me please" and Swain leads the family off but not before catching the earful Kate is giving Mike and he stops to listen.

"MIKE" kate yells

"Kate not here and not now"

"No Mike we are doing this here and now" they start yelling at each other and everyone can hear them

"Kate if u wont the whole ship to know then fine" Kate stops and thinks but is so angry she forgets they are on the ship

"Mike when, did you find out about her"

Chef comes up hearing the shouting and Swain asks him to take Mikes family down below for some food

"I knew Kate and you never told me 2mnths and you never told me, then you decided to go off and get rid of it and still not tell me that night what you had done, so I left"

"You were not meant to know, I never wonted you involved with it all"

"Why the hell not Kate it was my child too you know" Looks of horror and shock are passing over the crew the CO and the XO have a past together

"So what if it was Mike it was my body, my life and my career so I did what I thought was best for us"

"No Kate you did what you thought was best for you not us" Kate looks at Mike

"Then when I returned to ADFA 5mnths later I saw you, you never saw me and I saw you were still pregnant so what happened then"

"I was too far through I had no choice"

"Yes you did Kate you could of told me for Christ sakes Kate, you could have told me we would of worked it out somehow"

"No Mike don't go there, anyway how the hell did you get her I had her adopted out so I would never have to see her again, I even told them I never wonted anything to do with her ever again"

"Well I spoke to them, and after some talking and stuff they allowed me to take her"

"Well Mike you have had 4yrs to tell me you had her why the hell did you not say anything"

Mikes decides to turn around and walk off, Kate stops him by grabbing his arm. Mike turns back to face her

"You really want to know why Kate"

Kate nods her head

"Cause I was scared you would leave the ship, ask for a transfer and I would never see you again"

Tears start falling from his face.

"Back then Kate all you seems worried about was being top of everything and becoming the Admiral, and making sure we were not court" "You never noticed that the man you were with was falling for you big time"

"I better go check on my daughter and parents"

"Fine go make sure they ok don't worry about me or your unborn child" as Kate says this she looks down and puts a hand on her belly. Mike stands there not sure what to say. "Just go Mike will you"

Kate is left standing on her own at the back of the boat thinking to herself. What have I done? I just keep driving him away. Kate sits along and tears start to form on her face


	3. Chapter 3

_**The crew are in shock the CO and the XO have been together in the past and have a child, and another one on the way, wow no wonder he refused to allow her onto the boarding, thou explains why they react the way they do when one of them gets hurt, and also they always seem to know what the other is thinking even without saying anything or before it is said**_

For the next 5hrs Mike and Kate do not speak to each other unless they had too. The crew look on in disbelief

5hrs later back at Port

"Mum, Dad why don't you guys stay at my house tonight then Ally can spend some time with me before you head back home"

"Please nana, please" Ally looks at Helen

"Sure thing Ally we will stay one night thou Daddy has to get back to work tomorrow"

Ally runs to Mike and jumps up to give him a Cuddle

"Give these to Nana (mike passes Ally the house keys) I be home soon got to finish off some work here ok"

"Ok Daddy"

"Mum I be home in a couple of hours got to finish off some reports and report to Navcom"

"Ok Mike see you later"

Mikes family wave to him and he waves back before walking back onto Hammersley

Kate watches from the bridge as Mike says good bye to his family including their child.

Kate starts to wonder what the crew must now think of her. She and Mike had to tell 2-Dads and Bomber off for the same thing her and Mike did years ago when she was at ADFA, and today she alouded her personally life to get in the way of her job.

Kate decides to head to for Cabin for some alone time. As she is walking to her cabin walks past the CO's cabin hearing something very faint coming from his room she listens and hears him crying and talking to someone or is it himself. Kate hears him say something "why do I keep stuffing this up mum? I know I should of told her when I saw her 4yrs ago but I was scared to lose her again mum, I know mum I should never of left her but I felt betrayed I felt like she did not love me the way I love her, (did Kate just hear right he loves her) she walks off to her cabin thinking to herself he loves me even after everything I did to him he still loves me.

There is a knock at her cabin door.

"X you ready we got a meeting at Navcom about today"

"I be out in a minute"

"Ok I will wait for you on the dock"

"Ok"

Kate washes her face gets dressed into her whites

As Kate walks to Mike, he can't but help look at her and think about what could have been. They walk to Navcom in silence


	4. Chapter 4

At Navcom everyone goes silent as Mike and Kate walk in. Commander White tells everyone to get back to work but everyone can see things are not right between Mike and his XO Kate and they all wont to know what is going on they know Maxine knows something about it all, and they know the Mike and Kate had a big fight on board the ship but the details of it all are still secret.

Once in Commander Whites office, Maxine askes "How are your parents and Ally doing Mike" "Good thanks" Kate buts in "Can we get this over and done with please I got things to do"

"Well by now you will know why you are both here"

"Yes" they both say at the same time

"I had Swain ring me very concerned and worried about you too and also the fact you too dealt with personally issues on board the Hammersley today due to having to pick up Mikes family and your guys daughter, Yes Kate I have known about Ally for a long time"

"What so everyone knows par me that Mike took her and then he can't be bothered telling me he has her and works with me for 4yrs and then I have to find out like I did today" everyone hears Kate yelling and all goes quiet outside the room while Maxine. Kate and Mike are talking

"Kate carm down please"

"No I won't she is my child too he should of told me he took her"

Mike looks at Kate "Kate(he yells her name) please carm down it is not good for you or the baby to get worked up over it" everyone in Navcom now know what is going on here and they look at each other wonder how did Mike the man married to the Navy have a child

Maxine looks at Mike and Kate "when was I going to be told of this"

"I only found out today Maxine"

"When did this happen"

"When I was promoted here to Navcom before I got put back on as CO, so at the time we were not breaking any rules. But once I got back on the ship we stopped"

Kate looks at Mike and Maxine "So what is going to happen now then?"

"I am not sure Kate but we got to work something out we can't have you too doing what you did today on board"

"Maxine how can you say that it would not of happened if someone had informed me of what he had done, and that he had adopted her" Kate is yelling again allowing everyone to know what was going on. Mike is sitting there back to the window so he can't see the other Maxine looking shocked as Kate seems to have lost her self-control.

"Kate you signed forms saying you never wanted to know where she went or what she was doing so don't bring this back on me. It was your choice so I was doing as requested by you. So dont bring this back on to me"

As Kate looks out the window of Maxine office she sees someone walking into Navcom and everyone looks at this person par Mike as Mike has not seen them as his back is to the room. Mike looks at Kate she seems to look even more pissed off than she was before. Mike is thinking great I have pissed her off even more now

Who is this person?


	5. Chapter 5

"Came on Kate I thought I was doing the right thing and when u came onto Hammersley I wanted to tell you but when you said u where only here due to requirements for you to climb the ladder I felt best to just not say a thing"

Kate and Maxine both look at him

"Mike why when I decided to stay on did you decide that I still did not need to know?"

"I don't know Kate I just don't know. As I said on the boat I was afraid you would leave" Mike looks down and Maxine can see he is trying hard not to cry.

Maxine looks out her window seeing Ursula causing a problem trying to get to Maxine office the other Officers are telling her that Mike Flynn is busy with Commander White and can she leave. Kate sees what is happening.

"Excuse me Mike and Kate I need to deal with something be right back you two stay here and no more yelling at each other please" Maxine then leaves.

Mike decides to move over towards Kate and Ursula sees this and just pushes past everyone including Commander White who is telling her she can't go in there, and pushes the door open and she sees Mike holding Kate's hand. Ursula decides to just walk up to Mike hug him and give him a kiss on the lips, she has finished she says "Hi Mike I missed you so much" Mike is stunned, Kate is looking even more pissed off which is starting to make Mike very worried for her and the baby.

"Hi Ursula, what are you doing here"

"Caming to see you"

"Why?"

"Cause we still love each other that is why"

Kate looks at them turns to face Maxine "I am leaving now I can't take much more of this and I have an appointment to get too"

Mike looks at Kate "I'm sorry Kate can we talk later please"

"No Mike I need some rest I have a doctor's appointment in 30mins"

"Will you be at the pub later with the crew?"

"Maybe" Mike gives Kate the please be there look

"Kate"

"Yes Commander White" Kate try's to sound professional

"I will come around later and check on you"

"If you wish to that is fine as long as you do not bring Mike with you"

Kate leaves everyone in Navcom looking at her feeling a tad sorry and scared to say anything just in case they say the wrong thing

"Ursula what are you doing here, you have no right to be here in Navcom and in my office. I was busy sorting out Navy stuff with the Mike and Kate and you have prevented me from doing so I should have you arrested for this"

"Don't please do that I just won't to see Mike it been 3 long years without seeing him and I missed him and love him can't help who you fall in love with Commander"

"Ursula I need to speak to Commander White we will talk later about what you are doing here but right now I have far more important things to deal with, now please leave" Mike looks are her, and Ursula decides it is best to leave

"Mike what are you going to do about Kate"

"I don't know Maxine, it broke my heart 9yrs ago when she never told me about Ally then for me to find out how I did thou you were a great support through it all. But Ursula is right on one thing you can't help who you love and I love Kate. I have always loved her even when she was not here. Thou Ally looks so much like her mother it is not funny"

"Well Mike you better go home and see your Parents and Ally tell them Dinner is at my place at 7 you go to the Pub with the crew and I will try and talk Kate into going to the pub too"

"Ok Maxine Mum and Dad would love catching up with you again"

Mike stays for a few more minutes talking to Maxine about the FFV and the Mayday pick up


	6. Chapter 6

Later on at Kate's house, Kate is not feeling to well the Doctor's appointment has not gone well, due to the Stress of the day Kate started bleeding thou she has not told anyone par the doctor which did a scan and found Kate had miscarried. Kate is not sure what to feel. Kate is sitting down dozing on the couch when a knock wakes her up.

Kate opens the door to find Maxine at her door

"Hi Commander White"

"Hi Kate, and Maxine is fine when we are not at Navcom"

"You don't look so well you ok?"

"Yes I be fine Maxine just need some rest"

"Well you get some rest thou I do recommend you go down to the pub with the crew and try and relax some and enjoy yourself"

"I don't feel like going out"

"You should Kate it will do you the world of good to go out"

"Ok I will think about it thou I should be having something to eat"

"Yes go eat we can talk again tomorrow as we need to sort out when you plan on taking shore leave and a replacement XO for Hammersley"

"That won't be needed anymore Maxine. I won't be needing shore leave"

Maxine looks puzzled at Kate

"Kate you didn't did you?" asking Kate if she done the one thing she tried to do last time

"No Maxine looks like mother nature had other idea's the doctor said that most likely due to the stress of today I started to bleed and lost the baby" Kate starts crying forgetting who it was in front of her. Maxine goes up to her and comforts Kate.

30mins later

"Have you told Mike?"

"No"

"Kate, you need to tell him, he is not to happy about how things went today. I got his parents coming for dinner and told him to go down to the pub with the crew you should go and relax with them. I rang Nikki she will be there her boat is on shore leave at present for a few more days"

"Well if Nikki will be there I might go down be nice to catch up with her again"

"I did not tell her what had happened just said Kate needs a friend right now. Anyway better get home and start cooking"

Kate opens her door and Maxine leaves.

Kate goes to the fridge gets out the wine and pours herself a glass might as well have a drink or two before I go down to the pub with the boys going to be a long night otherwise


	7. Chapter 7

A couple of hours later the crew of Hammersley including Nikki (nav), Tom (Buffer) and Mike are drinking and talking. Well Mike is sitting on the side not really joining in but is there anyway. 2 Dad's walks in with Bomber (as they still call her). And 2 Dad's decides that some of them need to have a few shots to lighten up the mood and looks at Nikki "Sorry Nav but I am not having no comp just a few shots to make us all feel better"

Kate is walking towards the pub as she gets to the doors she can hear the crew having fun. She decides to slip in unnoticed and goes to the bar and gets a drink. Mike does not see her but Nikki does and goes up to the bar.

"Kate"

"Nikki"

"How you doing Kate" Kate looks at Nav and Nav can tell she is not ok

"Kate what is wrong" Nav is looking very worried at Kate

"You know how I told you one night about what happened at ADFA with me and Mike well I found out today Mike has her living with his parents" Nav is shocked

"What the hell does he think he is playing at not telling you till now?"

Mike has noticed Kate at the bar with a drink which looks like a glass of wine he wants to say something but decides it is best to just leave it right now as she is talking to Nav

"Well he did not tell me we had a mayday call from his parents and guess who was on the boat with them"

"Oh Kate that is so not on"

The Band in the pub starts playing so music and Nav decides they should start dancing.

"Came on let's dance I will go get Bomber she can join us"

Nav goes and drags Bomber to the dance floor along with Kate

Kate starts to feel a tad better and starts relaxing and enjoying herself while dancing with Nav and Bomber.

Buffer, 2 Dad's and Mike notice and watch them Dancing.

"Wow I did not know those 3 liked Dancing like that"

The girls are getting very close and letting it loose on the dance floor

Mike watches every moves Kate makes wonting to go up there and join her but to scared of the backlash he might get for even trying.

"God does Nav have to dance like that in front of us all" Buffer feeling a tad jealous of the way his girl is dancing with Kate and Bomber. 2 DAD's decides to join the girls well his girl on the dance floor and takes bomber aside from Kate and Nav and allows Bomber to dance with him how ever she pleases.

"Hey Kate, Mike is watching you like a hawk"

"He better not he has gotten me in a lot of trouble today Nav and caused me a lot of loss too" Nav is a tad puzzled by the later of the sentence

"Came on Kate he is so checking you out every little inch of you" Nav trying hard to get Kate to sort things out with Mike as she knows something is up with the two of them but what she is yet to find out

Mike gets another round of drinks and places them in front of the boys.

"Sir"

"Yes Buffer"

"I heard you and the X had a fight on the boat today is everything ok?"

"Nothing we can't sort out at some stage Buffer"

"Ok Sir"

A slow song comes on. Nav and Kate decide they shell go join the boys but before they can do Buffer asks Nav for a dance and she agrees. Leaving Kate sitting by Mike on her own.

After a few moments Mike decides to ask Kate to Dance.

"Kate shall we dance" Mike looks at Kate holding his hand out to her

"Ok"

They get up and start Dancing. Mike then starts to notice Kate is drunk. He pulls her close and asks her

"Kate have you been drinking?"

"Yes but what is it to you" Kate looks away knowing full well that she needs to tell him

"Kate please don't be like that you know drinking is not good for the baby" Kate looks Mike in the eyes

"Don't worry Mike there is no more baby" Kate is starting to feel upset mike can see it in her eyes. He pulls her closer putting her other arm on his shoulder and his arms around her waist. Not noticing the looks from the crew thou Nav and Buffer already know about them and they just keep on dancing.

"Kate what did you do please god no say you didn't do what I think you did"

"No Mike do you honestly think I would do that"

"You tried to once before Kate"

Now Mike and Kate foreheads are touching, and the crew of Hammersley are starting to wonder what is going on with their CO and XO. Bomber is starting to feel pissed off as both the CO and XO told her and 2 Dad's off and they been doing it also, as 2 Dad's had filled Bomber in when he got home of what had happened on their patrol.

"No Mike the stress of today has caused me to miss carry. It was not meant to be I guess" Tears starting to form and fall down kate check

"Sorry" is all Mike can say he has no idea what to say or do next

Then a more upbeat song comes on and Mike and Kate keep dancing. Kate feeling a tad better and also the effects of the wine she lets loose and as she goes in to give Mike a kiss she is stopped by the voice of one woman calling out


	8. Chapter 8

"MIKE there you are" yells Ursula. Mike looks at Kate and gives Kate the I wish she was not here look which Kate agrees too. The whole crew of Hammerlsey turn and look to see who it is. Then you hear.

"I thought she was in witness protection when did she get out?" coming from some of the crew

Nav can see Kate and Mike are not impressed to see her.

Ursula moves up to Mike gives him a hug and a kiss and Nav can see Kate is just ready to exploded. Nav craps Kate's arm and pulls her away knowing full well that as Kate is a tad drunk she maybe not hold herself well. Mike looks at Nav saying thank you to her Nav nods her head.

"Ursula this is not the tie or place for us to talk I am here with my crew and have more important things to do"

"Like letting your XO dirty dance all over you"

"That is none of your business Ursula what Kate and I get up to"

"Oh Kate is it now and is that not a court-martial a fence having a relationship with someone on your own boat"

"Ursula stop it right now. I am going to go and join my crew"

Ursula decides to walk up to the bar and get herself a drink she watches as Mike sits beside Kate. She drinks down her drink orders another and sees there are some new crew members decides no way is she having my man and walks up to him and sits down beside him. As a few of the crew do not know of the past history with Ursula they start talking to her much to the dislike of Mike and Kate. Kate notices Ursula trying to put her hand on Mike's leg but he keeps moving it off. Kate and Nav decide to go get another round of drinks.

"Hey guys me and Kate off to get more drinks who wont's more"

Charge goes "Guvamojo please Nav" and everyone goes YES please

"Trust them to won't those Nav" Kate looks at Mike

"The normal for the Crew and 3 wines please"

"Why did she have to came here and upset my night just as things where starting to work themselves out" Nav looks at Kate and sees how hurt she is that Ursula is back

"Kate he does not love her, he loves you I can see it in the way he keeps checking on you and moving her hand off his leg"

Kate takes her wine while the bar manager takes the drinks over

Then some really good dance music comes on.

"Kate I have an idea of how to get Mike away from Ursula"

"How"

"Leave that to me just stay here"

Kate nods and starts to wonder what her friend is up too.

"Buffer I need your help me and Kate are going to start dancing I need you to get the boss up on the dance floor with Kate give us a few minutes I am going to make sure we get a few good sexy dancing songs on one person here needs to be put in her place tonight ok Buffer" while she is talking to him he hand is on his thigh making sure he gets the message loud and clear Buffer nods "Sure thing see u soon sexy"

Nav comes back to Kate at the bar

"Come on you let's dance some more shell we forget about her be yourself and I bet one person won't be able to help himself and be up here joining you. And give me your Jacket will you, you must be hot"

"No Nav the top I got is one I prefer the crew did not see" Kate is wearing a figure hugging low cut thin strap top

Nav starts to undo it and sees the top

"Kate perfect top to get one CO on the dance floor with you"

Kate takes it off and Nav throws the jacket to the Bar manager who is use to the Hammersleys crew tastes and dance moves, and he does not mind they keep him in business without them he would be closed by now, they are his best customers


	9. Chapter 9

Mike keeps looking up at what Kate and Nav are doing he sees Kate sitting alone at the bar as Nav has come back to talk to Buffer. He can tell she is up to something but what. What is Nav planning here? Ursula try's again to put her hand on Mikes leg this time a tad too close to parts of him that she wish she would leave alone. He moves her hand again and says stop it please. He looks up to see Kate in a very figure hugging top. Buffer notices the Boss looking at X and as Ursula try's once more to get her hand on Mikes leg Buffer calls out

"Sir"

"Yes Buffer"

"Let's go join the girls and make sure no unwonted attention from guys start causing issues, as the X and Nav seem to have forgotten who they really are tonight Sir"

Mike looks at Buffer, then he notices Buffer pointing towards Ursula and what she is trying to do

"Sure Buffer we don't need anything happening to those two they are pretty drunk tonight"

"I agree there Sir thou thank god Nav does not have to work tomorrow she be able to sleep it off"

"X doesn't we got to sail out again tomorrow, depending on Knocker of course"

"Knocker not impressed with what happened"

"Nope not at all"

Both Mike and Buffer get up and join the girls on the dance floor

"Now girls we have come to be your body guards and to make sure nothing bad happens to you" says Buffer trying to keep a straight face but Nav cracks up laughing causing Kate to do the same thing. "Great they are drunk for sure Sir" Mike nods in agreement to Buffers statement

Mike and Buffer start dancing with the girls. Nav and Kate decide it is time they showed their boys what they were really made of.

They crew stop talking to watch what is going on, on the dance floor.

"Wow who knew that Nav and X could do those moves?" comes from a shocked 2Dad's

Ursula is starting to feel pissed off about what is happening in front of her.

Mike starts enjoying himself more and starts dancing more intermit with Kate, which Kate enjoys. And before too long Mike goes in for a kiss which Kate replies too they break apart but Kate goes back in for more. Buffer decides to do the same to Nav and the crew start to wolf whistle and cheering them on

Ursula looks on with shock and horror.

"MIKE" is the next thing you hear being yelled by overtop of the music that is being played and everything goes quiet in the pub.

Next thing Kate is on the floor holding her stomach and crying out in pain Swain runs over from his seat. Mike is on the floor holding her. Everyone is looking in their direction

"Swain she ok"

"I don't know Sir. But she looks pale. But she needs to get to a hospital and be checked out. I think she might be losing it Sir" Not sure if he should say baby or not with Ursula around. Ursula hears this and it does not take long for her to click to what it is. What Kate is pregnant?

"Swain she already has" is all Mike can say the words are hard enough to say without breaking down Swain can see the tears in his eyes. Swain puts a hand on his bosses shoulder.

"Sir"

"Yes Nav"

"Was she pregnant?" Mike nods at Nav in agreement to her question.

"Swain what is going on?"

"Not sure boss this is not good at all"

Next thing you hear are the sirens and medics running in to take over. They get all the details from Mike and Swain.

Mike goes off with Kate.

The crew all decided to go home.

Ursula is sitting in the pub trying to take in what has just gone on.


	10. Chapter 10

At the Hospital Kate is checked out by the doctor. Mike is sitting there looking worried about her. Mike decides to go ask the doctor what is going on. Kate is sleeping on the bed with drips and that going into her.

"Doctor what is going on? Is she going to be ok?"

"She will be ok"

"Why did this happen"

"A combo of the days stress, her miscarrying and then the drinking just got too much for her body to handle"

"When can she go home?"

"Not tonight we will keep her in and observe her overnight then she can go in the morning if all goes well tonight"

"Thanks Doctor"

The doctor leaves the room. Mike takes a sit beside Kate. He decides to hold Kate's hand. Mike starts talking. "What have I done? Kate please be ok. I am sorry for not telling you that I took Ally. I was just so scared of losing you. When you got put on Hammersley seeing you again after 5yrs was hard. My heart just wanted to hold you but my brain was saying no stay professional. When you said you were here just to get up the ladder it hurt me thinking that you will leave just like I left you. I know I have been a prick at times and caused you heart ache."

Next thing Mikes mobile rings

"Hi mum"

"No at the hospital Kate got rushed in"

"Yes she be ok, just needs to rest"

"Yes I about to leave to came home"

"Ok see you soon"

Mike hangs up the call and puts his phone back in his pocket. He gets up from his chair leans over and gives Kate a kiss on the forehead "See you tomorrow morning and I bring you in chocolate milk as well"

As Mike is leaving the hospital he bumps into Nav.

"How is she Sir?"

"She be ok just needs to rest"

"Is this why Knocker rang me"

"Maxine rang you?" Mike looks at Nav

"Yes she rang to say Kate needed a friend and to go down to the pub tonight to catch up with her. Once I got there Kate told me about the Mayday call and Ally (Nav gives Mike a not very impressed look) but she never said anything about being pregnant to me sir"

"I only found out today when we got my family on board Hammersley Kate saw and she just let loose at me in front of the crew. Maxine is not impressed and Kate was not clearly thinking as she was extremely angry with me over it all. At the end of our argument she informed me of the pregnancy. I was a tad shocked but she told me to leave so I did. We both let our personal life get in the way of our professional jobs today. Anyway the doctor as ordered for Kate to have rest and no visitors till the morning.

"Ok Sir I will go visit her tomorrow. Good night"

"Goodnight Nav"

The next morning Kate is awake looking at her breakfast when someone walks in. Kate can tell who it is without even looking. She knows when Mike is around just by his smell and the sound he makes when walking.

"Morning" Mike says as he puts down a chocolate milk in front of her. Kate smiles

"You remembered"

"How can I forget" they look at each other eyes meeting and just steering there before something gets their attention. Mikes phone starts to ring. Seeing it is Navcom ringing he answers

"Commander Mike Flynn speaking" Kate looks at him

"Oh Hi Maxine what can I do for you"

"Yes I know we have a meeting this morning. But something has come up"

"Yes Maxine we will be there as soon as we can. We just have to wait till the Doctors have come and can say Kate can be discharged"

"Maxine we will explain more when we see you"

"Bye" Mike hangs up the phone

"What did knocker wont" Kate looks at Mike

"To remind me of our meeting this morning"

"Oh. What are we going to do Mike"

"I have no idea right now. But first things first let's get you sorted. I have asked Nav to stop by your place and get me your Whites cause we have to go straight from here to Navcom. Next is waiting for the Doctor to came and say you can leave"

Mike sits down beside Kate's bed. Looking at the floor

"Mike what about Ursula?" Kate looks at Mike hoping he might look at her

"Not right now Kate we have more important things to deal with she can wait"

Kate can see he is hurting. She can read him so well. Comes with years of working together and knowing him more personally too does help. Why did I do this to him and me I have just caused us to lose our jobs our careers everything we have worked hard for.


	11. Chapter 11

_**0930hours**_

Maxine is on the phone in her office.

Mike and Kate walk into Navcom. They have not spoken since leaving the hospital. They walk straight to Maxine office knowing full well she has been waiting for them for over 30mins now. Everyone in Navcom that can see them go silent and watches them moving. As they knock on her door Maxine motions them to came in and sit down. Mike allows Kate to go first and then shuts the down behind them. They both sit while waiting for Maxine to finish on the phone.

"Morning you two are late I hope you have a dam good reason for being late" Maxine is not impressed that they have turned up 30misn late for their meeting thou it meant she was able to talk in private to the person on the other end of the line.

"Just been on the phone to Canberra they have sent Marshall here to help me deal with this mess that you two have caused and he should be arriving any moment now. So let's start with what made you guys late"

"Maxine as I said on the phone we had to wait for Kate to be discharged. When at the pub last night Kate collapsed and rushed into hospital" Mike is trying hard to stay fully composed as to not let his emotions get in the way

"Kate is this true?" Maxine looks away from Mike and towards Kate

"Yes due to the events of yesterday and me drinking last night my body just shut down. Been informed that I need to rest for a few days"

"Well that won't be an issue you needing time off as Canberra has decided that while we decide what is going to happen you are both on leaving form duty and that includes your work here at Navcom too Mike. Also they suggest that Hammersley has its 6monthly engine service done, which will mean 1 week shore leave for the crew and hopefully by the time she sets sail we will have sorted out the CO and XO jobs on board. Any questions?"

Mike looks up out the window and sees Ursula walking towards Maxine's office.

"What the hell is she doing here" Mike is looking worried and concerned. He whispers to Kate "You ok with her being here" "I don't really have a choice in the matter she is here already"

Ursula just walks right into Maxine's office.

"Dr Morrell what are you doing here?"

"I have come here to give you some information"

"What information is that as you are again interrupting a meeting I am having with Commander Flynn and Lieutenant McGregor"

"Can we speak in private please I don't won't these two hearing this info"

"Mike take Kate to your office I will came and get you when I am done here" Ursula looks odd at Mike thinking he has an Office here at Navcom

Mike and Kate get up and leave Maxine's office and head towards Mike's office which of course is right next door

After the door to Maxine offices I closed Ursula informs Maxine or last night's events at the pub. Going into very good detail about what happened and what was done by all the Navy people who were there. Maxine informs her she will look into the matter. Thou Ursula does state hard that Mike and Kate will say that it never happened. Maxine informs Ursula that she will look into it but has more important matters to address with the two offices.

While Maxine is dealing with Ursula. Marshall is outside talking to Mikes Parents as they are here to give a statement on what happened yesterday on board Hammersley, as Marshall wants to know their side of things. Thou little does Marshall know. Mike, Kate and Ursula are also all inside Navcom. As Marshall is walking in to Navcom Mike and Kate came out of his office to go get themselves a drink when all of a sudden Ally is running across the room yelling Daddy.

The whole room goes quiet including Ursula who is shocked to see a young blonde headed girl who looks just like Kate calling Mike daddy. Ursula is now demanding to know what is going on. Maxine is trying very hard to inform her that it is none of her business and that she needs to leave but she is refusing to leave till she knows more.

As Maxine is trying to get Ursula to leave her office. Mike, Kate, Mikes parents, Ally and Commander Marshall enter Commander Whites Office. Marshall speaks up.

"Everything ok here Maxine"

Ursula decides to answer this question "No I won't to know what is going on why this girl is calling Mike her farther. And why it Kate is trying to keep Mike away from me?"

"Well Dr Morrall." but as Marshall finishes saying this Mike steps in.

"Sir may I answer this question as I think it is better coming from me than anyone else here"

"Ok Mike"

The Room goes quiet as Mike decides which way is best to go about all of this.


	12. Chapter 12

Mike walks over to Kate kneels down in front of her and whispers to her only Marshall can hear what he is saying as he has moved over towards Kate. "Kate you ok with me doing this with you here or would you prefer to leave" Mike looks up at Marshall noticing how close he is to them. "It is ok Mike you tell her I will just stay sitting here, Steve is here if I need him" Steve can tell from the way Mike is that he is worried about Kate and that he does care. Thou Steve has known for a long time about these two. As Steve was the person Mike spoke to about him leaving Kate before he knew about the baby as Steve was the CO of the boat Mike was on when he got posted here 9yrs ago.

"Ursula this is not going to be easy. Ally the girl who came running up to me calling me Daddy is Kate and mines daughter (Kate looks at Mike. Ursula is not looking at all impressed with this statement). Ursula just wait I am not finished yet. Due to reason that you do not need to know Ally lives with my parents. As to why I have not told anyone par a select few about her is for personally reasons both for me and for Kate. Re us every having another relationship that won't happen ever"

"But I thought you loved me"

"Ursula you were just … I sorry Ursula but there never was and never will be anything between us"

"What about the fact you two are still in a relationship you got her knocked up Mike you only saying that to protect your unborn child come on Mike I love you" Ursula is angry and upset trying not to cry. "I saw what she was doing to you in the pub last night she was being a tramp making sure you could not spend time with me. She even kissed you, you are her captain she should not be acting like that to you"

"Look Ursula I am no longer the Co of Hammersley I have been acting Co while they found another one to take over a couple of months ago I took a shore posting here at Navcom. Kate and I have spent time together when I am posted here at Navcom and on one of those occasions Kate got pregnant yes but sadly yesterday she lost it (Mike is trying hard not to cry. Sadly Kate is thou). I am sorry Ursula but I won't you to leave I have nothing more to say to you"

As Ursula leaves she slaps Kate across the face "You bitch" and then leaves. Mikes goes over to Kate "Kate you ok" Kate just nods her head finding talking just too hard to do. The whole of Navcom just saw what happened.

During this Mikes parents have been seated just listening to what has been going on seeing the hurt and lose he is feeling through his eyes. Ally speaks up and breaks the silence.

"Have I gotten daddy in trouble Nana?"

"No sweater you haven't. Daddy is the one who has gotten himself in trouble it is not your fault at all" Helen gives ally a cuddle.

"I don't mean to interrupt this but what is going to happen now. I don't think in honest fact that Kate meant to give Mike a blasting on the Boat yesterday. I think hormones and shock had something to do with it. But also Mike should have told Kate. Thou Mike and ourselves did sign forms saying we would never contact Kate or tell her as per her request. Thou I do know how hard it has been for Mike wither he should, or should not tell her? (Everyone is looking at Helen while she is speaking all knowing that the legal side of things is true and in a way Mike was doing as he was told even thou it has hurt Kate)

Everyone sits in quiet.

"Steve can we talk please in Mike's office"

"Sure thing Maxine"

Steve and Maxine leave to go talk in mikes office. Mike goes over to Ally and picks her up off his mums lap and gives her a big cuddle and sits down next to Kate. Kate just steers at her child not sure what to do or say. Mike can see it in her eyes she is hurting for the child she gave away and for the child they lost yesterday. Mike says nothing he just sits there with Ally in his lap.

"Daddy can we get ice cream after this please"

"We will see"

"Pretty please daddy" Ally gives Mike the soft puppy dog eyes. Kate sees this look that Ally is giving Mike and she grins. Mike sees her grinning and whispers to Kate "See she not the only one who knows how to get their way with me"

Then the door opens to the office


	13. Chapter 13

Commander Marshall and Commander White re-enter Commander White's office. Both noticing how close Mikes chair is to Kate's and that Mike has Ally on his lap thou it is dead quiet no one is talking.

"Me and Maxine have been talking at this stage we are still not sure how we should deal with this thou we have both agreed on the fact that up until yesterday you two had been able to work professional on board the Hammersley even thou there has been more than a professional relationship going on. This is something to be proud of. Yes both Maxine and I have turned a blind eye to what goes on between you two simple because you two get the job done and you two have the best success rate compared to all our other patrol boats. Thou at times Mike you have nearly been kicked out of the Navy for some of those actions but the end result always has been in your favour. Now Canberra has sent me up here because they got wind of what happened yesterday and also the fact Kate was doing boarding's while pregnant which is against Navy regulations. Mike why did you not stop her"

"I only found out about... (Unable to say anything)" Kate buts in "Sir I only told him yesterday at the end of our disagreement on board when he said he was off to check on his family. I was angry with him when I saw her I was shocked. Then seeing how he reacted I got angry. He did try and carm me down and stop me but I just yelled at him and was unable to stop. I know it is no way an executive officer should act on board let alone to their commanding officer. Regardless of what is going on."

Kate looks at Mike. Mike can see in her eyes that she is sorry.

Ally is starting to get bored. Marshall can see this.

"Helen, Brad do you have anything to add to this"

Helen and Brad think for a moment and look at each other. Helen then decides to talk.

"Maxine, Steve yesterday has been a long and tuff day for all involved with this. But we are here for them both no matter what happens we will support both Mike and Kate with whatever the Navy decides to do. As they both have Ally to think of she will always be there. No matter who she is living with she is their child. And if they have been as good as you say they have been Steve then they do know how to work well together on a professional level which says a lot about them as a person and how much they respect their careers and jobs. But I think we should go and take Ally back to Mikes we will stay on here with mike till things are sorted to offer support for these two. (Helen looks at Mike and Kate). Come on ally time we headed off"

"Do I have to I won't to stay with daddy and get ice cream"

"Sorry sweaty but daddy has to stay here and talk some more. We get ice cream later ok"

"What about mummy can she come with us" (Kate is shocked with being called mummy. She looks at Mike. He does not seem fazed with her calling me mummy) Steve hears what Ally calls Kate and looks at Kate and can see the shock on her face

"Sorry sweaty but she needs to stay here too" Mike gives her a cuddle. Ally whispers in Mikes ear "Can I give mummy a cuddle too" Mike whispers back "why don't you ask her"

Ally gets down from mikes lap and moves to in front of Kate. Ally looks up. Not sure if she can ask or not.

"Excuse me mummy but would you like a cuddle" everyone looks at Kate. Kate smiles not wanting to upset the child she agrees to the Cuddle

"Yes you can give me a cuddle" Ally jumps onto Kate's lap and gives Kate a big huge cuddle leaving Kate a little lost and sad Mike can see it in her eyes that she is sad. Ally gets down and leaves with Mike's Parents. Everyone in Navcom watch as this child cuddles Kate they are even more interested in what is going on.

There are a few minutes of quiet in the room before Commander Marshal speaks.

"I am sorry to hear of your lose. As to the way you two acted last night in the pub I am not happy about but due to the fact you were on shore leave and the events that unfolded yesterday I will not be mentioning this to Canberra. Thou the events that happened on Hammersley yesterday I will have to report on. And yes I do understand that there has been a rough few months with Mike here nearly being killed. Yet it can't have been easy."

"Marshall thou I can say that in that event Kate stepped up well to CO position and kept her crew focused as best as possible while hunting down the killers"

"Yes Maxine Kate steps up well to CO position she had to do it when Mike got hurt getting the SAS troops out of Samaru. That is what makes handing this so much harder is that for 9yrs Mike has dealt with having Ally, and then the last 4 years with Kate on board and somehow they have been able to work as such a professional team. They just seem to know what the other one needs them to do thou I have heard of the earful's Kate gives Mike when she is not happy about something" Mike cuts in here


	14. Chapter 14

"Sir I find that a good value in an XO someone who is able to question their CO about something and be able to stand up to them when they feel something is not right and sometimes when this has happened it has given me more to think on and at times I have changed my mind on something due to Kate's thinking. Yes we do work well together and it takes years to get to that level with an Xo she has been my best Xo I have ever had working under me, well more alongside me Sir. This has been making it hard to find another CO, knowing what Kate can be like and how she works it going to be hard finding someone that is why I put her down for CO of Hammersley. I felt that she knows the boat the crew and they will respect her more and better than any new CO will with the crew. Thou I do feel sorry for the next XO they got a lot to live up to and deal with as Kate is one hard task master. But what I and I know the crew would say the same she is upfront. If she is not happy with you over something she will take you aside and tell you so. But she also can relax and enjoy herself with the crew when on shore leave or when we are having some R and R while on patrol"

Kate is looking at Mike as he is talking taking in what he is saying. Not noticing till now how much he does recognise what she does on board Hammersley.

"Maxine, Steve it are these qualities that we need in our XO and even CO's. It is what has made us the team that we are on Hammersley."

Mike stops talking and waits to hear what Steve or Maxine have to say next. Maxine is the first to speak.

"Thank you Mike for that info it is good to know these things thou I already knew you two where a great team as when I took over Steve did inform me and I could tell when you two are in my office you just seem to look at each and one of you knows just what to say it is like you can talk to each other without talking. And yes that does take time and good team work. Which does make the job harder for us? Steve and I will talk more about this today and get back to you over what we think is best to do but as I say at this stage Hammersley is on shore leave for 1 week for routine 6month service of the engines. And I do state that you too are not to go on board Hammersley till this matter is over with do you two understand"

Both Kate and Mike respond

"Yes"

"Right you too can leave now"

Mike and Kate leave Commander White's office not sure what to say

Back in Maxine's office

"I told brass that sticking Kate on Hammersley would be a mistake when they assigned her to that boat. Btu they said tis i only for 6mnths she got to do it to go up the ranks. I even told them that when she gets here she is mostly to stay and not leave Hammersley. But I did not won't to tell them why I thought it was a bad idea. As you now Maxine Mike worked with me when got sent to ADFA and when he left to came back to work here so he could be CO. God this is not easy at all"

"I know Steve I helped Mikes parents out when they first got Ally gave them a lot of my stuff from when I had Ryan, knowing I would not be able to have anymore. Thou at some stage they would have had to deal with it. Wither Mike took Ally or someone else did. And who knows they could of picked them up and clicked then at least this happened with his parents around thou doing it on board Hammersley was not the best place to do it."

"Yes true there thou I am going to recommend to Canberra, that they get another Commanding Officer and that Kate does not get the promotion. I know it is not fear on her but I think that it is better than them both being dismissed. I think we need to go in and bat for them on this one. Their work history is just too good to throw out the window. Thou Ursula needs to be informed that unless she has police business here at Navcom she is not welcome here or at the port where our ships are docked. I can see she is going to cause a few issues"

"Ok I will get the paper work for that started now"


	15. Chapter 15

Mike and Kate are sitting in Mike's car outside Navcom. Both of them wont to talk but neither sure what to say. Mike decides to talk first.

"Well at least the crew will get a few days shore leave"

"Sally will enjoy that having Swain home for a few extra days"

Mike looks at Kate and reaches over to her lap and takes one of her hands into his hand.

"Kate we do need to talk at some stage about what has happened"

"Haven't we talked about it enough already"

"Kate. We need to talk about why you decided to not tell me about this pregnancy till yesterday and also the other one that lead to Ally being born. Also we need to talk about us and what you won't and also wither you wont to be a part of Ally's life"

"Take me home please Mike"

"Ok"

Mike drove Kate to her house. They sat not talking just listening to the radio.

"Kate we are here can I came in we really should talk"

"Ok but let me get changed first please"

"Sure thing"

Mike and Kate got out of the car and walked to the front door Kate unlocked it and went in Mike followed closing the door behind them. Kate goes off to get changed while Mike makes them both a coffee. They are both now sitting in the lounge.

Mike looks at Kate seeing how sad she is he moves over to sit beside her

"Kate came on please talk to me I can't help if you won't talk"

Kate starts crying. Mike puts his arm around her and pulls her into his chest. He then wraps his arms around her, rubbing her back with one hand. Before long Mike is crying too. Kate feels a drop on her head and looks up to see Mike crying. Next thing Mikes hears Kate talk softly

"I'm sorry Mike"

"I'm sorry two. We both made some mistakes"

"Yea but I never knew why you left and now I feel bad that I drove you away from me. I am sorry I never told you I was scared you would leave and wont nothing to do with me or the baby"

"Is that why you never told me about this pregnancy"

Kate starts crying "Yes, I was scared you would hate me"

"Why would I hate you Kate"

"Because we had not planned this"

"Would not of meant it would not been loved or wonted even thou it may not of been planned"

"But it was never planned last time I was ADFA you where my tutor I was scared I would get kicked out and you lose your job in the Navy. And I knew how much the Navy meant to you. (Kate looks up at Mike) Why did you not tell me you knew?"

"I did not tell you I knew because I thought you would tell me when you were ready. But you never did. Then I saw you go to that place and I just lost it. I felt betrayed and hurt. So I left Marshall was happy for me to go back onto Hammersley and work towards being CO. 5mnths later I had to go do a short 5 day course at ADFA before i could became CO. That is when I saw you. It did not take much asking around to find out. I stayed clear of you because I still felt hurt by you and also the fact I was told that you where adopting it out. Then I spoke to mum and dad and also Marshall about it and what I was thinking of doing and they supported me. I wanted to tell you but the agency you used said you wanted nothing to do with her or the family that took her. I felt even more hurt. I felt like our relationship meant nothing to you" Kate looks up at Mike and can see how hurt he was over it.

"I'm sorry Mike I just did not won't to have reminders of what we once had. It was not easy for me when you left. And as you dam well know it has been hard for me to move on from you. I hated watching you with Ursula every time you touched her, looked at her I wished it was me you were doing it too. Even when I found you still had feelings for me. I tried to push them aside and move on with Jim. But when you got hurt saving Jim and his SAS team I was scared and worried I would lose you. Jim heard me cry into your chest and telling you not to die. Jim knew where my heart was even thou I was trying hard to hide it." Kate pauses for a moment Mike says nothing not sure what to say.

They sit on the couch in silence. Neither one sure what to say

Mike looks at Kate. "What about us. Is there still hope for you and me and maybe Ally?"

Before Kate can answer Mikes mobile goes off

"Mike Flynn speaking"

"Yes mum I be home in 10mins"

Mike hangs up his mobile

"Sorry Kate mum wont's me to go home they won't to talk to me. You going to be ok"

"Yes"

"We not finished talking Kate" Mike looks at Kate and gives her a kiss on the forehead. He then get up and leaves and heads home.


	16. Chapter 16

Back at Navcom.

Steve and Maxine are still talking. Trying to work out what is the best way to deal with this.

"I told Canberra I would came up and deal with this with you cause I now these two and felt it best if people they know and trusted helped them out with this matter. I told them sticking Kate up here on Mike's ship was going to cause problems it was just a case of when. In honest fact they are going to have to take some of this blame too. The brass has no choice I feel"

"Thou I am thinking. If they been able to stay professional on the ship for this long they been together for about 6mths I worked it out. Only seeing each other when Mike is here at Navcom as he does work both here and as CO of Hammersley when she is not in port"

Marshall looks at Maxine

"What do you mean he does both"

"Well as you know when Mike took the promotion here the CO that was put on Hammersley got dismissed" Marshall nods his head. "Well we had no other CO that could take over so I had no choice put to put Mike back on but I did it so he still had to be here. Knowing full well putting him back on board and getting him off was not going to be easy. And finding a replacement CO has been hopeless Mike has hated all the ones I have suggest. Till we had the Patrol where we all thought he been killed Kate stepped up. And the day before he emails me a list with Kate's name at the top recommending her to take over the ship. But then that leaves me with the honour of no executive officer for Hammersley and no one is ready to step up yet due to training"

"Is there anyone on board Hammersley who could do it?"

"Yes there is the new buffer Petty Officer Bosun Dylan Mulholland , that given another 6mnths he be able to do it as he has done some of the training already"

"Ok so that is good to now. But I think we need to do something more harsher on them. Just to show the crew and others that we don't take these things likely. I don't think court martialing them is going to solve or fix anything but I think it will make it worse. I am going to put forward that Mike stays on as CO of Hammersley for 6mnths then comes but to Navcom for his Promotion. He keeps his title but takes a pay cut for the next 6mnths to reflect the true job he is doing. Also I will putting in that Kate is not put forward for CO at this stage. We will work on training up another executive officer for Hammersley. I will also put in that the crew of Hammersley do work well together and that the two officers have shown a great deal of professionalism. Even when events unfold that they have no control over. Also will put in the report that Mike and Kate should be on review for 6mths anything out of hand re them and their private life on board Hammersley will see to them most likely facing a court martial. I will also note in my report there good track record as a crew and I will talk to some of the crew and ask them how the two of them work together. Thou do you know why Petty Officer Chris Blake contacted you and not go to them straight?"

"When he rang me and spoke to me he was concerned as He said he never seen them act like this on board. And that me knowing Mike more personally as a close friend I might be able to find out and deal with it better than any other person. He said Mike and Kate often have disagreements over things but they are done in his Cabin and unless you are outside the door you don't hear them. And it is normally over something that is happening on board that Kate is not happy about. And never in the time Kate has been on board have they aired anything personally about each other to each other in the manner they did yesterday"

"Ok that is good to know"

"OK I will go and talk to a few more crew members then head back to Canberra tonight and talk to them rest of them tomorrow and most likely fly back up tomorrow evening so we can get this sorted out ASAP before Hammersley is due to set sail again. As we both well know getting Commanding Officers and Executive Officers for Patrol Boats is not easy most hate the on call 24/7 part of it"

"Yes it does make it hard to find others to go in their place. It is just handy that the service was due at the same time"

"Yes. Anyway better finish off what I need to do"

"You can use Mikes Office for your interviews Steve"

"Thanks"

Steve leaves and goes to Mikes officer during the rest of the afternoon Navcom watch as each crew member on Hammersley arrives at Navcom goes and talks to Marshall and then leaves again. The start to release that something important happened on board Hammersley yesterday involving the two senior officers.


	17. Chapter 17

**Mike's House**

Mike has been talking to his parents they have informed him that they are going to move. So they can be closer to Mike for Ally's sake. Mike told them that they did not need to do that but Mike's parents think it is best for Ally and they would like to see Mike more often too. As they know how little time he gets off from his job to spend with them. Mikes parent's leave taking Ally with them. They are off to look at houses. Mike goes off to his room and gets out two small boxes and sits on his bed going through the box. In one of the boxes Mike looks at photos of when Kate and him where having a relationship when she was back at ADFA. He takes out a small black box and places it in his Jacket pocket. He goes to the other box and looks through it. Photos, letters and some tapes in it and a few other things too. Mike starts crying when he picks up the only photo he has of Kate holding Ally.

**Kate's House**

Kate is still sitting in the lounge. She has been crying for a while now. She hears a knock on the door. Kate just ignores it. Ned things she hears Nikki outside. "Kate it is me Nikki, let me in please I know you are in there"

"Coming." Kate trying hard to wipe away her tears. As she opens the door she sees Nikki

"Kate what is wrong" Nikki is starting to look very concerned for her friend.

"Look Kate I can't help you if you won't talk to me about it. We are friends remember."

Kate looks at Nikki

"I have stuffed it all up for both of us now. Marshall has come up to look into the argument I had with Mike on board Hammersley yesterday. Which means most likely we will both loose our jobs"

"Kate what happened for it to go that far"

"Well as I said yesterday to you Mike has our child she lives with his parents. We had to rescue them yesterday and when I saw her I knew I got very angry. She ran up to Mike and called him daddy and it hurt. I was hurt and angry from him not telling me he had her and also from what I saw of the two of them together for what I had missed out on and before I knew it I was tearing shreds off Mike in front of the whole crew Mike asked me not to but I was unable to control myself. Then at the end of it all Mike said he better go off and check on them and then I told him about the pregnancy which I had been hiding from him. Well more like I bite back and him and made him feel bad for wonting to check on them and not be concerned for me. I don't know why I did it I just did it I lost control." Kate is starts crying again

"Kate it must have been a shock to you. See her after all this time but what if it had been someone else not Mike who took her and you had to save them how would of you dealt with it then."

Kate shrugs her shoulders "I don't know" Nikki gives Kate a big cuddle.

"Nikki will he ever forgive me for what I have done"

"I don't know Kate you will have to ask him that yourself. Now have you had any lunch yet?"

"No not yet"

"Ok then I am going to order us some take out. What do you won't?"

With that Nikki ordered take out for them they sad and ate in quiet once finish Nikki headed off to get sorted as her boat was sailing off at 1500hrs tomorrow.

Kate goes up to her room. She gets out a Shoe box and looks at the contents. Photos, letters, Jewellery. She picks up one item of Jewellery and looks at it hard. "Will he ever forgive me enough, Can we ever go back to how things where before it all went to custard" Kate decided to wear this piece of jewellery. Deciding regardless of what Mike thinks she can still wear it. Kate falls asleep on the bed


	18. Chapter 18

_**Next Day back at Canberra Commander Steve Marshall is reading his report to 5 other officers to decide what the best action to take is.**_

"Commander Marshall we have listen to your report on what took place on board Hammersley 2days ago. We hear that you request we be a little more forgiving on this matter due to the high rate of success that this team has and how the two Officers involved have worked so well together till that day and that the events that unfolded on that day are of course the factor for it all" there is a pause while one of the officers looks at some paper work. "I do see here that you did recommend to us that these two Officers should not be put on the same boat together. You put that you felt that these two would not work well together. We decided at the time as you did not know Lieutenant Kate McGregor and so we over ruled you. Was that reason because you knew of what had happened with these two"

Steve Marshall takes a pause "Yes I did know what Commander Mike Flynn had done. I was the first person he spoke to about it 9years ago. Then when he found out Kate was still pregnant he asked me what I thought of him adopting the child and it living with his parents I said to him I do not have an issue with it unless it affects his work. Then we will have to deal with it then. Yes having a relationship with a student is not on but I felt that Mike had learnt his lesson. Thou when he came and worked for me I could tell he was hurting and I do think he believed he had found someone that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. From that day on he was worked extra hard at his job at times going into the grey areas but he has put his heart and soul into Hammersley. Yes he can be gunho as some of them put it and married to the sea but I feel this was his way of dealing with things. And until this event happened the two of them had been working as an excellent team. And what I got from the crew there had been no crossing over to the grey area while on board Hammersley"

"Ok Steve you can go leave we will talk about it some here and take into fact what you have said and suggested we should do. We will call you back when we have an answer for you. We do understand you have a flight to catch at 5pm"

"Thank you"

Steve leaves the room hoping like hell he had done enough to save his two favourite Officers careers only time will tell.

2hrs Later Marshall is called back in and told what he must do. He is not happy about it but he has agreed that he will tell them tomorrow of what is going to happen.

Marshall leaves and gets ready for his flight.

_**Kate spends the day at home resting. She watches some T.V., reads a book. And pounders on what could of been and what she wont's to do. She gets a phone call letting her know that she has a meeting at Navcom tomorrow morning 0900hrs sharp.**_

_**Mike spends the day with his family. His mind thinks back to Kate and how much he loves her. He also gets a phone call informing him of the following days meeting. Every time he walks into his room he looks at his dresser and the box that is on it wondering if she will ever wont what they had once before it all went pear shaped. Mike's mum walks and sees what her son is holding. Helen is the only one who knows of Mike and Kate's secret.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**The next morning**_

Mike is getting dressed before leaving to head to Navcom. He texted Kate to see if she wanted a ride in. He got a reply no thanks but we should meet outside before we go in. Mike texts back sure thing, see you there. Mikes parents left him know if he needs them to just ring and they will came. Mike gives Ally a kiss and cuddle before he leaves

Kate is at home getting dressed after having been replying to a text message to Mike. Kate is thinking to herself then something comes out "I just hope he won't be upset with me for what I am about to do" Next thing Kate hears a car horn toot. Must be my taxi and she leaves her house to head to Navcom.

Mike is waiting outside Navcom for Kate.

"Morning Kate" Mike looks at Kate as she walks towards him

"Morning" Kate reply's not sure if she should look at him or not

"You ready for Marshall to tell us what they plan on doing" As Mike says this he catches the reflection of something on Kate. He smiles

"I think so" Kate can see that Mike has seen it. Hoping he won't tell her off for wearing it

"Ok then let's go in"

Mike and Kate walk into Navcom feeling comfortable being beside each other. Commander Marshall is already in Maxine's office. Everyone in Navcom watch Mike and Kate go straight to Maxine's office knowing full well that she is waiting on them. They both enter Maxine points them to the seats. They both sit.

"Right you both know why you have been called back in today"

"Yes" came from both Mike and Kate

"Commander Marshall do you wont to inform them?" Maxine already knows what is going to be said as her and Steve have been talking about it last night and this morning. She is just hoping they don't react badly to the news

"I will" He looks at Maxine then looks and faces both Mike and Kate

"As you both know I was back in Canberra talking with others down there to decide what is best way to go about this matter. A lot of time was spent talking about it all and coming to some agreement over what should happen. Canberra have suggest that one of you should be relocated to elsewhere within the Navy (Kate is not looking happy about this. Marshall can see she wants to say something but he decides to wait and say a few more things before he asks her what is wrong) Also they have decided that you Mike can stay as Commander but you will be put on to Lieutenant Commander pay for 6months. (Mike says or does nothing) Kate I can see you won't to say something so please go ahead"

"Sir when u said relocate one us I feel that it would not best to do that to us. These last few days have made me think about what is best and Sir I have decided that I am not going to move away from Mike. He is my husband and I feel that we need to sort wither we wanted to stay married or not and that was something we were working on. But we decided to wait till he was posted here at Navcom before doing anything trying to not get into trouble"

Steve and Maxine are stunned by this. Mike reaches and takes hold of Kate's hand.

"Oh great now why did you not say anything before about this before" Maxine is looking at Mike very cross. Steve is not impressed and leaves the room. "I need to make a phone call be right back" as he leaves Maxine's office he says under his breath "What the hell are those two going to throw at me next bloody hell" a few officers within Navcom here and turn to look at him. "Back to work all of you this is none of your business" and he enters Mike's office and make a phone.

Back in Maxine's office.

"Mike why have you not said anything about this before to me"

"Because Maxine it was private only my Mum and one other person who is now dead knew about it we did not won't it getting out. Then of course a few months later I left feeling like she married me but could not trust me to tell me."

"Maxine I never said anything before because I was not sure of what Mike wonted I never understood why he truly left me till now. Then Mike asked me if there was hope for us I was unable to answer him as I was not sure. But later that night I decide that I would put my ring back on and hope like hell Mike would won't the same thing as me."

Maxine just sits down and says nothing for a few minutes they all sit in silence then Maxine decides to say something

"Well then I better say congratulations then" she gets up and gives them both a hug

Marshall returns to the officer.


	20. Chapter 20

"Right you two just love throwing a spanner in the works don't you" Marshall says with a smile on his face. "Now with this new info I have received I have been talking back to Canberra and they have decided that he best thing to do is for Kate to change her surname to Flynn on her navy records. We are going to put Mike back as CO Hammersley and Kate you will be XO. Canberra have decided that since with this new info and how long you two have been married they can't separate you two like they were planning. Which to be honest I am pleased about. You both will be on review for 6mnths anything like this happens again and you are out of the Navy. Over the 6mth period we will train up a new executive officer for Hammersley and hopefully by then Kate will became CO of Hammersley unless Kate you decide on other things. How do you two feel about that?"

"I am ok with it sir as long as Katie is happy about being on the same boat as me. The was the reason I took the promotion in the end was because Kate asked me too not because I wanted to be here"

"I am ok with it thou I did not wont to use Mike's surname just yet"

"Well if we don't do the transfer today of the surname Kate you will be sent else where you do understand that don't you"

"Yes Sir I do"

Mike learns over and whispers into Kate's ear. "It is ok I don't mind you having my surname" Kate smiles and whispers back "Thanks"

Maxine heads out the door and gets the forms that are required. As she returns she asks Kate a question

"Kate do you by any chance have the marriage certificate on you?"

Kate goes into her pocket of her shirt and pulls out the bit of paper and gives it to Maxine. Maxine leaves and goes and photocopies it. When she returns she gives it back to Kate "Thank you Kate"

"Ok I need you both to sign here" Maxine points to a place on the form "And Kate you also need to sign here in your maiden name and here in your married name" Kate is thinking been ages since I used Flynn as my surname. She then signs the forms.

Marshall then speaks. Right Commander Flynn and Lieutenant Flynn you are free to go thou on a sad note your boats service is done and you have been crashed sailed you leave at 1300hours. You will be dropping off the SAS troops onto Toby Island. I now it only gives you an hour at home to get sorted before heading back to Hammersley put I do hope you can prove Canberra wrong and work as the team I know you two are"

"We won't be letting that happen again Sir we promise that" Mike says looking at Kate

Mike and Kate leave Maxine's Office everyone in Navcom watch them leave and see the large rock on Kate's finger. What is going on there they think. Once outside they breathe a sign of relief and start talking.

"Kate you sure you wont to give this another go" Kate looks up at Mike and their eyes met they hold each other's gaze for a few moments.

"Yes I do Mike" Mike takes her hand and they walk back to his car. Mike opens the door for Kate and she gets in. They drive to Kate's house. Just before Kate gets out Mike speaks

"I will see you in 40mins to take you back to Hammersley at least now we can't get into trouble for arriving together in the same car" He has a smile on his face. "Kate? Are you going to keep wearing it while we are on the ship" Mike is looking at her ring. "I am not sure Mike. I will think about it"

"Anyway I better head home got to get packed and sorted. See you in 40mins well 35mins now"

Kate goes inside her house. She goes up to her room and starts putting some clothes into her bag that she uses. She gets her toilet bag and places it in also. She thinks about taking the ring off and leaving it instead she puts it on her dog tags that she is about to put on. Kat is then lost in her own thoughts.

Mike pulls up to his house and walks in.

"Mum, DAD" mike calls out

"Yes is the reply he gets"

"Sorry but Hammersley has been crashed sail I leave in 30mins for the port we sail at 1300hours. I will be in my room packing a few things"

As Mike starts packing his mum comes in seeing him go get his wedding ring out of its box and put it on his finger

"You sound happy dear"

"It did not go as bad today Mum. We both got to keep our jobs which is great"

"I notice you have put something back on?"

"Yes mum Kate want's to try and sort our marriage out" Mike smiles his mum can see the happiness in his eyes and face

"When you leave I will tell your farther about it is that ok with you"

"That be fine mum he should have known anyway. Now where is my little girl I wont to say good bye to her"

"Ally daddy want's you" Next thing you hear is Ally running through the house to where Mike is.

"Sorry Ally but daddy has to go back to work now you be a good girl for nana and granddad ok"

Ally starts crying

"I be home as soon as I can and you can stay in daddy's house with nana and granddad till I get home ok"

Ally looks up at Mike and nods her head and gives him a smile. Mike gives her a big huge cuddle and kiss and then leaves.


	21. Chapter 21

Mike arrives at Kate's house and gets out and knocks on her door.

Kate is away in her thoughts when she hears a knock on the door.

"Coming" Kate goes to the front door and opens it seeing Mike there they give each other a hug.

"You ready to go Kate"

"Yep will be in a moment just need to stick a couple more things in my bag" Kate walks off to her room puts in her hair brush and a few other items then goes back to Mike. They both leave her house she locks the door and the get into Mike's car. Kate looks over at Mike and sees he has his wedding band on. It makes her smile as she smiles she reaches into her top and gets out her dog tags where she has her ring sitting she just steers at it till they reach the port where Mike parks the car and they both get out. "Right you ready for this Mrs Flynn" Mike has a huge grin on his face.

"Mike don't call me that till I tell you so I am still trying to get use to all this change that we are doing right now"

"Kate RO is going to find out at some stage when Navcom ring and ask to speak to Lieutenant Kate Flynn, or when you answer the phone"

"You have a point but let's just wait shell we please"

"Ok I can wait I spent the last 9yrs waiting for this so a few more hours won't hurt"

They both walk over to Hammersley in quiet. They board and go put their bags when they return the rest of the crew are arriving. A few of the crew stand around and ask their CO why they been crashed sailed "We are dropping the SAS troops off on Toby Island. Now some of you need to load the supplies and others get the ship ready to sail at 1300hrs please" "I Sir" comes from the crew. Mike turns and watches as Kate directs some of the crew on where to put what boxes.

Next thing Mike sees the SAS crew arriving in their Army vehicle. As they get out Captain Jim Roth sees Kate and goes up to her.

"Hi Kate, how are you doing?" Jim looks her over checking her out. More so seeing if she has a ring on her finger yet. Kate looks up and replies.

"Hi Jim. I am doing fine thanks and yourself?

"Good thanks. I did not know we would be sailing on the same boat again so soon"

"Me either Jim thou we are the only boat in port at present so we got assigned the task of dropping you guys off. Anyway I have work to do"

"Kate? (Jim moves closer to her) Can we try again please?"

"No Jim I am sorry I am not interested" Kate walks away. Jim is not happy he decides he will get Kate alone and show her how much he has missed her later on

Mike sees Jim near Kate and he watches on from the Bridge of the ship he knows Kate well enough now but he just does not trust Jim. Something says he is going to be a problem on their way to Toby Island.

Mike goes off to his cabin to unpack his things. Next thing you hear

"Co and XO to the Bridge please"

Both Mike and Kate arrive together trying to be relaxed as possible without showing anything thou Mike still has his ring on and Swain notices it. Mikes notices that Swain has seen it. He puts his hand in his pocket.

"Sir we ready to sail"

"Thanks Swain. Take her out for us please Swain" (Swain steers the boat out of port and through the harbour to open water.)

Swain notices how much happier Mike is but also how the Co and XO are still not really sure what to do or say to each other. Swain is starting to feel bad for what he has done.

"I am sorry Sir for ringing Knocker I was just not sure what to do"

"It is ok Swain. The X and I would have had to at some stage talk about. Thou the way we did it was not to correct and to be honest swain you did us a huge favour by doing it don't feel bad about it"

"Thank you Sir"

Swains looks out at the open waters. Mike decides to go down to see if the X is ok.

While Mike was on the bridge talking to Swain Kate has been in her cabin deciding if she just wear the ring or not. She noticed that Mike has not taken his off even since they got on board the ship. He is right I will have to let them all know soon. Then there is a knock on the door.

"You ok X" Kate turns and looks at Mike

"I can't decide if I should or should not wear it (Mike looks confused at her) on my finger that is" Which makes Kate smile.

"Now that is what I like to see you smiling" Mike returns the smile anyway Kate you are on watch with me and Swain so you better came up to the bridge"

"Ok be there in a moment" Mike then leaves Kate's Cabin


	22. Chapter 22

As Kate goes to leave her cabin Jim is standing just outside about to knock on her door.

"Yes Jim what can I do for you"

"Can we talk please Kate?"

"Not right now Jim I have to be on watch and I am already late"

"But Kate I love you. I am sorry I left you I wished I hadn't I won't us to be able to start afresh and try again" Jim is looking at Kate

"XO to the Bridge. XO to the Bridge"

"Sorry Jim we can't I better go" with that Kate goes past Jim and heads to the bridge.

As she is walking up to the bridge she removes her dog tags and takes the ring off and puts it in her pocket.

"Yes Sir you called me"

"Yes X you are 10Min's late for your watch please don't make it a habit ok"

"Sorry Sir I bumped into Jim on my way here and got talking" at the sound of Jim's name Mike turns and looks at Kate. He sees Kate playing with something he then grins and turns back.

"Sir Navcom on the phone"

"Thanks RO, X can you take it please"

"Sir" Kate looks at Mike. She can tell Mike means now is the time for the crew to know. As she picks up the phone Jim Roth comes up the stairs and hears Kate answer the phone. Kate does not see or hear Jim came up the stairs. Without thinking Kate has put her ring back on her finger and answers the phone

"Lieutenant Kate Flynn speaking" Jims face drops what did I hear that right, she has a new surname but I saw no ring. The crew are waiting for Kate to finish before saying anything but by the smiles on their faces they know it is about time.

"Yes Commander White"

"Yes he did mam"

"Commander White we have orders to drop the SAS team off"

"Ok I will let them know that they drop off time has been delayed"

"Ok Bye"

Kate turns to look at Mike and can see the huge grin on his face. She still has not noticed Jim who is still standing on the stairs

"Sir that was Knocker we have new orders there is a FFV she wont's us to deal with first before we drop off the SAS troops. I need to go and inform their Captain of the change of plans"

"No need to Kate I heard it all. Or should I call you Lieutenant Flynn, or is that against navy regulations for relationships to be on board ships"

Kate looks at Mike and then to Jim she wants to say something but unsure what to say.

"Jim I am sorry to have to inform but Canberra have agreed that Kate and I can be on the same ship together due to the fact that we are professionals when on board the Hammersley"

Jim just walks off the bridge and leaves

"About bloody time sir" comes from charge

"Grats" comes from Swain

Before long everyone on the ship knew of the marriage thou one question was bugging them.

"Sir"

"Yes Charge" Mike can feel it coming

"Why where we not invited to the wedding and do you know what Canberra are going to do about the other day?" Mike and Kate are both looking out at sea. Mike learns over and whispers to Kate "should I tell them the truth" "You better" Jim has decided to return to say sorry for the way he acted he is half way up the stairs when he hears Charge ask Mike and Kate the question he stands still and waits for the reply. The crew did not know about it how odd he is thinking.

"Charge as you are well aware from the events of the other day Kate and myself have known each other for a numbers of years and we have been married for 9yrs thou due to the reason of the other day's events we took time apart and have decided thanks to those events that we need to sort things out and give our marriage another go. Mike decides to leave out the part about their child as the crew already now and call it an event. Canberra with the help of Commander Marshall and Commander White. Have decided it is best we do things this way the other option was splitting us up but after we informed them that we were married and did not wonted to be posted In two different places they decided I stay on as CO, Kate as Xo and Dutchy will finish off his training to became the new executive Officer of Hammersley and when that happens Kate will then be the CO"

"So boss when we are back at port can we throw you guys a party to celebrate"

Kate decides to respond

"Sure thing Charge just not at the pub this time please" the crew laugh.

Kate turns and see's Jim on the stairs.

"Captain you ok there you look pale. Swain can you check him out please"

"No I am fine just shocked at what I just heard"

"Jim I think it is best we go talk in my cabin" Mike says looking at Both Jim and Kate

"Dutchy to the Bridge at a rush please"

A few minutes later Dutchy arrives

"Yes Sir"

"Dutchy take the Com. Swain take the ship"

"Dutchy has the com"

"Swain has the ship"

Mike, Kate and Jim go to Mike's cabin.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Sorry for the delay in putting this chapter up was playign around with the direction I was wonting ot take it so I decided to wait till i knew just what way I was going. enjoy _**

Once they are inside the cabin and the door is shut Jim starts talking to Kate

"Why did you never tell me you were married let along married to him" he points at Mike

"Jim just carm down"

"No Kate I deserve to know how you can do what you did to me but be married to someone else"

"Jim at the time Kate and I were separated. Due to reason you do not need to know. Then when I go promoted to Navcom Kate and I decided to try and see if we could have a relationship see if what we once had was still there. So we got back together. Thou for other reasons I ended up back on the boat as CO and then a few days ago there was an issue on board. Canberra had to be told and then we decided that we do wont to give our marriage another shot. When Canberra was informed they had to change the punishment for the issue. Kate had to sign forms changing her surname and as along as she uses it she can stay here on Hammersley"

The whole time Mike is talking Kate is looking at him. Jim is looking at Mike too. Unsure what to say he just walks out of the cabin.

"Sorry Kate but he needed to know or there was going to be trouble I could tell something was up with him the moment he saw you"

"It is ok he been asking me to give him another go I said no but he was not listening but maybe now he will. By the way do you mind if I leave this on?" (Her right hand playing with her ring that is on her finger)

Mike looks Kate in the eyes and smiles. "Sure. You know the crew won't be able to miss seeing that on your finger"

"Well I did not pick it out but I still love it"

Mike leans in and gives Kate a kiss on the forehead "I love you Kate and never forget that. We better go back to work"

Mike opens the door and leads Kate out. They both walk up to the bridge. Smiles on both their faces.

"Captain has the ship"

"Captain has the ship" come from the crew

"How far off are we from reaching this FFV NAV?"

Kate looks at Mike

"Another hour sir"

"Thank you Nav. X we will pipe boarding stations in 30mins"

Kate goes over to the Navigators chair and looks to see who is sitting in it she is shocked to see Nikki there.

"Nav when were you going to let me know you had been posted back here"

"Well the boss asked me to keep it quiet from you. HE thought it be a nice surprise" Kate and Nav give each other a hug and start talking.

"Sir we getting near the FFV"

"Thanks Nav. X pipe boarding stations please" Mike looks at Kate.

"Hands to boarding stations. Hands to boarding stations. Hands to boarding stations"

A little while later after they had boarded the FFV and got the fisherman onto Hammersley.

"Nav set course for Toby Island please"

"Ok Sir"

"How long will it be till we are there Nav?"

"About 8hrs Sir"

"Ok once we are there we will transfer the SAS team at 0600hrs. I will go let Captain Roth now. Nav you have the ship"

"Yes Sir Nav has the ship"

Mike gets up and heads off to inform Captain Roth of when they will be transferred to Toby Island


	24. Chapter 24

Hi Guys and girls. This story has been through a re write and I will re post it soon. IF you wont me to continue with this story then I will do so and also later post the rewrite which is a lot different to this one.

Ok then everyone I will add some more but please be paitent I do have two other stories I am writing at present so it may take af ew days to get soemthing up for this, plus I need to read it through again and decided what path it is going again.

Thanks for the reviews to keep it going :)


	25. Chapter 25

Ok everyone here you go finally an update for you all on this story. I do hope you like what I have done. I'm still nto sure where I am going with this story so if you have any ideas fire them my way :)

* * *

Jim was not impressed when he found out that Mike and Kate were married. He started to wonder why Kate had never said anything about it before they spent a good six months together even shared a bed a number of times and spent time at his house, but then he remembers that he never got a chance to stay at her house, he started to wonder if she had always loved Mike and her house had pictures of him around. He wanted to know what it is that kept those two together

Jim is brought out of his thoughts by Mike arriving.

"Jim we'll transport your men at 0600hours tomorrow, make sure they are ready to go and I have asked Bird to have breakfast for you and your men ready at 5am so you can eat then do what you need to do."

"Thank you Mike"

"No Problem Jim"

Mike heads off.

Late that evening Jim goes in search of Mike, and finds him in his cabin, Mike lets him enter then he shuts the door behind him.

"Mike can I ask something?"

"Sure, go ahead Jim"  
"You and Kate"

"What do you want to know?"

"Um I'm just trying to figure all this out, because as you know a few years ago Kate and I had a relationship, she never mentioned anything about you two being anything more than colleagues, I knew she had some sort of feelings for you when you saved my life and got the shrapnel in your leg. Still then she never said she knew you before Hammersley."

"When Kate became my XO we both agreed at the time to be professionals and that was it, we agreed to not bring up the past, and to put it behind us."

"Why didn't you guys get divorced when you split up?"

"I'm not sure why she never did but I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Why now? Why not sort it out when she first came here?"

"Circumstances have changed in the last few years since you have seen her Jim, we've both been through a lot, making us both realise a few things, and one of them was we want to work this out."

One last thing Mike how long have you two been together?"

"Ten years Jim."

"Thank you Mike, and I'm sorry for how I have reacted earlier today it was not very acceptable of me"

"It is ok Jim; it would have been a shock to you. And thank you for your apology."

They are then interrupted by Mike being paged to the bridge

"Duty calls" comes from Mike before they both leave his cabin, Jim heads back to his men Mike to the bridge.

Mike arrives on the bridge to Find, RO, Kate, and Swain already up there.

"What we got?"

"Sir we have this vessel here, it's been just going up and down this line for the last 20mins, then just before we called for you another vessel which came from the direction of Toby Island has met up with it, we have them on the EOD, they look like they transferring something."

"X pipe boarding stations, Command State Oscar is in force." Kate gives him that look

"X no your still on light duties for a couple more days, and this being a night time boarding I prefer you to stay here. Leave Bird here she got an early start and pipe Jim to come with us. We taking both RHIBS"

"Hands to boarding Stations, Hands to boarding Stations, Hands to boarding Stations. CO, Dutchy, Charge, Harpy, Swain, 2Dad's, White, RO, Jones, Thomas, Captain Roth report to the boarding room at a rush. Nav, Parker to the bridge at a rush" Rings out within the ship

_Why am I being called to go on a boarding_ Jim thinks to himself he goes to the boarding room to speak to Mike.

"Mike?"

"Jim you're here, Dutchy kit him out please."

"Why do you need me?"

"We doing a boarding, one of the vessels has come from Toby Island thought you might want to join us to get any Intel you can use from them?"

"Thanks" Jim replies with a smile on his face.

RO, 2Dads have your cameras rolling as soon as we hit the water."

"Yes Sir" They both reply

"Now guys were deploying both RHIB's. Dutchy you go with Jim, RO, Jones, Thomas; I will have Charge, Swain, Harpy, 2Dads, and Ryan in the port RHIB."

"Yes Boss" replies Dutchy.

The team head off to do the boarding.

Fifteen minutes later the teams have boarded both Vessels, the small craft tried to make an escape but the RHIB was faster than it, plus it was also lighter too.

Kate sits on the bridge playing with her finger while waiting for news from the CO.

"God I hate sitting here, he is in so much trouble for making me stay behind, regardless of him being the Co and my husband he will pay." she says loud enough for Nav to here. And she starts to laugh."

"Nav"

"Sorry ma'am it's just so you though." They both have a slight laugh then the bridge comes to life.

They do their normal communications.

Mike informs Kate that they found a load of Drugs on both boats, and that she needs to contact Navcom, and they need to contact the feds, He is post guards on the boats overnight and bringing over the men to put in austere.

An hour later everything has been set up, the men are in austere. Mike and Kate get some down time, while doing up their reports, in the senior officers mess. The door is slightly closed.

"Mike"

"Yea" He says briefly looking up from his paperwork.

"How often do you see her?"

"Whenever I can. But sadly it's not near enough." He replies with a smile on his face.

"How does she know I'm her mother?"

"I've told her about you, right from the start she has always known who her mother is, I even gave her a few photos of you to her, and so she knew what you looked like." Mike looks at her and sees a few tears rolling down her face.

"Hey come here honey." She does as he asks, and he pulls her into his lap.

"Shh it's all right honey."

"I'm pleased she's with you. But why did you not change her name? I was told that always happens?"

"I couldn't, to me it felt like I was taking away the only thing her mother had been able to give her, her name, the only thing I added was Flynn on the end."

"I'm sorry I was so hard on you, it was a shock to see her after all this time, even more so because I had no idea where we stood."

"No need to be sorry I should of told you that I had our daughter living with my parents." Jim hears this, _daughter they have a child together. Nar I must be hearing things_. HE then wonders back to his men.

"But I can understand why, I said I never wonted contact, even though I did, I just didn't want to be reminded of what I had lost."

"Hey you're not lost me at all, we just had to spend some time apart to realise what we meant to each other and then four years working together, to come to terms with the fact we still love each other. Though I am happy that we had that bust up on the boat the other day it made me realise one thing."

"What's that?"

"I've never stopped loving you and that I want you living in my house with me."

"Mike don't you think." He places a finger over her mouth to stop her talking

"Nope not too early to be honest we should have been living together years ago and we should have been doing the whole parent and happy ever after thing a long time ago."

"But Ally?"

"Mum and Dad are moving to Cairns, they informed me of this before we left, they already sold their house. So they house shopping at present in Cairns. They look after Ally because it's easier that way. I pay for everything she needs. It's been working so far well, so no need to change it."

"But how will I fit into all of this?"

"Right where you should be, right beside me. But anyway we should be doing this paperwork; it won't do itself you know."

"Yea no matter how much I wish it would."

"Hey don't complain I have far more than you, you can only complain when you become CO."

They get back to do their reports and paperwork for the last boarding. Around 2300hours they both head off to bed knowing they will be up early for the 0600hour transfer of the SAS troops.


	26. Chapter 26

_Sorry for the delay in updating will try and get more updates to you sooner, though you might find some chapters are shorter than others_

0500hours

There is Knocking on Kate's cabin door, Nikki is on watch.

"Came in" in she says groggily

"Hey honey here is some coffee for you, you've got an hour before we start transferring the SAS team." Mike says to her softly, she looks up at him and smiles. He places a gentle kiss on her forehead before turning around to leave.

"Thanks" she says quietly just before he leaves, he turns and looks at her give her one of his trade mark smiles then leaves. _Mmm coffee brought to me in the morning that is nice._

Half an hour later she is on the bridge talking to Mike and a few other sailors

"X we will use both RHIB's to do the transfer."

"Yes Sir."

"Command State Oscar is in force mark the time."

"Yes Sir" she replies

An hour later the transfer is done, Jim and his team are now tracking into the bush while Hammersley goes on patrol, having received orders to stay out and patrol.

Over the next week Hammersley is kept busy with FFV's, they then get a mayday call which they attend too, and they then have to return to base. Mike does all the boarding's as he is worried about Kate.

"Hear there, Captain speaking, we will be back at base within the next two hours, please have all work stations cleaned before we dock. We have also been granted 24horus shore leave, roster stays as it is, that is all" is heard within the ship.

Kate is in her cabin.

_24hours shore leave what will I do? What does Mike want to do? Does he want me to go and stay at his house? Does he want me to spent time with him and his family? What do I do?_

"Kate you ok?" Nav asks

"Oh sorry Nav I was just thinking?"

"Thinking hopeful nothing too bad the look on your face had me concerned?"

"Nar nothing bad. So what are your plans for shore leave?"

"Movie and sleep. You?"

"No idea yet, depends on what Mike wants to do."

"Oh well enjoy whatever it is you two will do?" she replies with a cheeky grin

"Nikki get your head out of the gutter."

"My head is not even there; it's you that has their head in there."

They both leave and head to the bridge still talking, as they arrive Mike notices the smile on Kate's face and how her and Nikki are talking and enjoying each other's company.

Hammersley has just finished docking when Kate arrives at Mike's cabin

"Come in" she enters his cabin, he closes the door behind her

"Sir"

"Yes X?"

"Do you need me too came to Navcom with you?'

"Nope I can handle it on my own. But you do have a doctor's appointment to be cleared fully fit for duty." She looks down.

"Kate I want to make sure you are ok."

"I understand"

"Do you want me to come with you?" she nods her head, he pulls her into his lap

"Mike we on the ship still"

"Yes and your my wife nothing they can do, it's not like I'm undressing you and having my way with you in my cabin." She says nothing

"Do you want to came around this afternoon and spend the night?" he asks her

"I don't know if that is wise?"

"Why Kate, she is your daughter too you have a right to see her, plus I would like to spend some time with both of you outside of work, plus I would like to talk to you some more about a few things."

"Mike" he places his finger over lips

"I know you said you're not sure about the whole moving in thing, and I can understand that, but it's not like we haven't spent nights together or lived together before. So can you just come over even for a few hours?" She says nothing but looks at her lap and refuses to look him in the eye. After a few moments of silence have gone by he talks again

"Ok fine don't came over then, I'll see you tomorrow when we sail." He sadly says, she hears the sadness in his voice before she gets up and leaves the cabin, she closes the door and as she shuts the door and as it clicks she then hears something go thud in his cabin, and a muffled sob. She heads to her cabin that she shares with Nikki she picks up her bag and then heads to get a taxi to head home.

Once Kate walks in the door of her house the tears she has been holding back fall down her face. She goes to her couch and sits on it sobbing.

Sometime later her phone rings, she ignores it and stays sitting on the couch. She looks at the ring on her finger.

_Man I meant to be fixing things not making them worse. All he asked was for some time together and I couldn't even look him in the eye. Why do I keep hurting him like this? He doesn't deserve this, he deserves so much better than me._

Kate is brought out of her thoughts by some banging on her front door

"Stop banging it so hard you might break it she yells out as she walks to it." She opens the door and is shocked to see who is on the other side.


	27. Chapter 27

When Kate opened the door she was shocked to see Mike standing there in his normal clothes.

"Kate can I came in?"

"Um yea ok?" she replies and allows him to enter her house.

"Look I'm sorry for the way I reacted in my cabin earlier I should have realised that all this is a huge step for you to be making and I should be giving you the time and space you need to work through it all." He says softly to her.

"Yea it is a huge step we have a lot to work through Mike you can't expect it all too just fall into place and be simple and easy."

"I know it's just I've wanted this for such a long time, and with how the patrol had been I thought it would be nice to have you at my place spending time with all of us, I should of realised that you might need more time to think about it and I shouldn't of got grumpy with your decision."

There is silence in the room. Kate not sure what to say.

"Anyway Kate I said I would came to your doctor's appointment at the hospital, so we should really get going or we might miss it cause if you do you won't be able to do your boarding's." She nods her head and goes and gets her purse before they both leave her house and head to the hospital.

The car ride is quiet between the two the only sound is the music playing from the cars radio. They arrive at the hospital and go through to where they are meeting the doctor. They are seen ten minutes later.

Kate and Mike go through to a room that the doctor has set aside for them; the nurse takes some bloods, and checks her BP before leaving the room and getting the doctor.

"Afternoon Kate how are you feeling?" the doctor asks as he enters the room, he notices Mike is with her, and is pleased to see she still has support around her.

"Not so bad now, we did have to sail but I was kept on light duties, so nothing major fitness wise."

"That is good to hear, now I would like to get you up on the bed so I can have a feel around and just make sure everything is sitting where it should." Kate does as she has been asked the doctor pushes around on her stomach before telling her that she can get up and take her seat.

"Well going by your BP, you stomach feels fine I feel you can return to full duties. We did take your blood and that is to make sure everything is ok. Keep taking the vitamins for a few more weeks, if you have any discomfort, soreness or are unsure of anything get your medic to patch you through to me, now here is your medical certificate stating you can return to full duties and you can give it to your Commanding Officer so they know your fine for normal duties."

"Thank you for your time."

"No problem and Kate next time be more careful please."

"I will." Mike and Kate both get up and leave the doctor's office and head out of the hospital.

"That must make you feel better being able to return to full duties, now you can kick me off those boarding's again." Mike says to her once the car is moving, using work to get some conversation moving between the two.

"Yes it will be nice to be back to full duties again." She says while looking out the window.

Mike continues the drive back to her house in silence. He pulls the car up the driveway and shuts the engine off.

"Kate I'm really am sorry, if you feel like coming over you are more than welcome." He says to her she opens the door.

"Thanks Mike. I'll think about." She says as she gets out of the car. Mike watches as she heads to the front door and enters her house not even turning around to wave to Mike.

Mike drives home and walks into his house to the sound of his daughter laughing, her grandfather playing with her having fun.

"Mike you ok, did the hospital appointment not go well for Kate?" asks his mum having noticed that Mike is not so happy looking like he was before he went on patrol.

"No it went fine mum, she's cleared to be able to do full duties again."

"Then what has you looking so down then."

"Nothing mum, anyway I'm going to go get my running gear on and go for a run."

"Mike aren't you going to spend some time with Ally?"

"Later mum." He says as he walks off to his room.

"Nana is daddy ok?" Ally asks having noticed her daddy arrive and then leave and not say anything to her.

"He's fine honey you go back to playing." She says

"But he didn't say hello to me." She quietly says.

"I'll go and let him know." Helen says to her granddaughter, before she heads off to Mike's room.

As she gets closer to it she can hear the faint sound of crying coming from within his room, she gentle opens the door enough to enter and then quietly closes it behind her, she moves over to where Mike is sitting on his bed and sits beside him.

"Ok everything isn't ok is it; you don't very often cry Mike, so talk to me please?" She says as she wraps an arm around her son. He says nothing to her.

"Has it got something to do with Kate?" and he nods his head to confirm it to her.

"I thought so she's the only one you tend to cry over. What did you or she do to have you like this again?"

"It was me I asked her to come around this afternoon spend time with all of us as a family and..." he does not finish saying what he is thinking.

"And what Mike?"

"And I asked her to stay the night. I think I freaked her out, I think I pushed her to quickly, the orders we had it all went well everything was great till on the way back to base and I asked her that one stupid question I should of just kept my mouth shut."

"Mike you did not know she would react like she did."

"Mum I should of realised this would be hard for her, she is not use to people caring about her or having a family there for her. I need to go for a run and clear my head." He says as he gets up off the bed and grabs his shoes putting them on before leaving his room and his mother, then leaves the house after saying a quick hello to Ally and telling her and his father that he was off for a run.

Helen sits on the bed thinking of what she can do to help the two of them, knowing how pig headed both of them can be.

"Brad honey I need to go out you going to be ok here with ally?"

"Yes dear I'll be fine and you off to where I think you are going?"

"Yes I am." She replies as she leaves the house.

Back at Kate's place she is sitting down on her couch thinking about the last twenty four hours, and how things use to be back when her and Mike were first together and married. She is away with her thoughts that she does not hear the knocking on the door straight away. It thing brings her back to the present day when it gets louder.

"God Mike can you not knock so dam loud you might break my damn door" she says as she goes to open it, but the person on the other side is not Mike and she is left speechless for a few seconds.

"Mrs Flynn came in" Kate finally managers to get out.

"Kate how many times do I have to tell you call me Helen please." She says as she walks in to the house and to the lounge.

"Kate what is going on with you and Mike?"

"Pardon?"

"Well I thought you both were trying to work things out?"

"We are?"

"Then can I ask why I found Mike crying after returning from taking you to the hospital?"

"How did you know I had to go there?" Kate says stunned

"He told us, he was worried you might not get cleared." The room is silent.

"Kate he told me what happened in his cabin, I want to help but I can't if I don't know what's going on?"

"Ok I freaked, panicked. He asked me to came around and spend time as a family."

"Why did you feel that way honey?" Helen says so softly to Kate

"I'm just not use to being in a family situation, well not like what I saw between you four and it scares the crap out of me, even more so being with Ally, I know nothing about her and what do I say to her about me." Kate gets out; Helen can tell she is struggling with this.

"Kate came and sits beside me please." Helen asks nicely and Kate listens and moves to sit beside her.

"Don't worry about Ally she knows a lot about you. Mike loves telling her stories about you even more so over the last few years, she always begging him to let her meet you in person. When people ask what her mummy and daddy does she is so proud to say they both work together on a navy ship. Mike has made sure your daughter knows who you are and what you do. He was deeply hurt and cross over what happened but he's never made you come across as that sort of person to her. Kate he's never stopped loving you never. He just wants to share what he has with you, allow you to see her even more so now you know and you want to work things outs. But Kate sitting here isolated is not going to get things going in the right direction."

"But what if I end up being a hopeless mother and she ends up resenting me for leaving her and being a horrible mother."

"Kate you are not a horrible mother."

"Yes I am I couldn't even tell Mike that I was pregnant and then I gave her away without even tell him or asking him."

"Kate you were young, we all do things that we would love to change. But I never ever thought you were a horrible mum you did what you thought was best for you at that time."

"Now why don't you came around and spent some time with Ally."

"Helen what if later on she hates me for all the time I spend out on the water with work, I spent so much time away working."

"She is use to it, and Brad and I love looking after her it helps keep us young. Plus she is our only grandchild. Look Kate you got to stop worrying about the worst thing that can happen. Mike and you both have an important job to do and that is to protect our borders. Brad and I are here to help; we're moving to Cairns to be closer to both of you something we should of done years ago."

There is silence in the house again as Kate thinks about what Helen has said.

"Kate you need to take this next step, unless you do your both going to be stuck in this place that you are both now. I know my son isn't perfect and he could have handled things so much different to what he did and has done, but this is only going to work if you met him in the middle, a relationship is 50/50 Kate. So what do you say came over have dinner spent some time with us all. And I'm sure Mike should be back from his run by the time we get back to his house."

"Ok I'll come over just give me a few moments to do a few things before we leave." Kate says as she gets up from the couch.

"Kate you don't have to be scared no matter what happens I am always here for you, you will always have a family to come back to, people who do care what happens to you." Helen says to her, she notices a few tears fall from Kate's eyes before she turns and heads off to her room.


End file.
